MIssion In Love accidentally deleted sorry
by Yondaimehokagefan
Summary: The Fourth Hokage thought he was going on a simple mission. Watch innocent Little girl princess with team as we travel to the wind country, but what if that little princess wasn’t so little, and the mission turned out to be not so simple.
1. Noozmi in love

Working on title

Chapter one: Nozomi or Mizuru?

Author: Yondaime Hokage Fan 

Main characters: Nozomi and the fourth 

Word Count: 2,397

Type: Multi-Chapter in Progress

Rating: T for bad words and violence. Some chapters may be rated M for Adult situations 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

Summary: The Fourth Hokage thought he was going on a simple mission. Watch innocent Little girl princess with team as we travel to the wind country, but what if that little princess wasn't so little, and the mission turned out to be not so simple. 

"YOUR DESTINY LIES IN BEING BETROTHED AND BEING A PRINCESS NOT RUNNING AROUND WITH NINJA FIGHTING AND GOING ON MISSIONS!"

"But father a princess is supposed to serve her country right? Well, by fighting I'm serving my country one mission at a time."

"A PRINCESS STANDES NEXT TO HER FATHER, SMILES, LOOKS PRETTY. THEN MARRIES THE MAN her father CHOOSEs AND LIVES HAPPILY EVER AFTER"

"But father I can fight. I can fight so well. You said so yourself I'm one of the best you've ever seen"

"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING TOO BE A NINJA"

"Father you have Kouichi to be king and Aimi to start the second bloodline and you even have Suki to start a third you don't need me.

"Mizuru I have heard enough know go to your room and you will be fitted for your dress and you will meet these men and you will behave yourself while you do so understood!"

"How many times do i have to tell you my name isn't nozomi its Nozomi!"

"that's not the name i chose for you!"

"it's the name my mother chose for me though!"

Nozomi's father seemed shaken up a little by this "You're still going to the dinner party tonight" he said changing the subject

"I refuse"

"YOU ARE GOING!"

"I REFUSE!"

"NO I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO ON LIKE THIS I BAND YOU FROM TRAINING, FROM LEARNING, FROM DOING ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH BEING A NINJA I WONT ALLOW IT!"

Keniji, Nozomi's father, turned around and stomped off still in raged with his daughter. Anko turned around as well and ran to her room in.

Nozomi pushed open the door and jumped onto her bed

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Nozomi said to herself "Telling me what I can and can't do. There is still no way I'm doing anywhere tonight."

A knock came at her door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she yelled

"To talk" said her brother Kouichi

He opened the door and stepped in side, looking at her with an expression of sorrow and stupidity. He felt sorry because his father turned her wish to be a ninja down and that he was the one who told her to stand up to him.

"Hi" he said in a low innocent voice

"It didn't go like I planned" Nozomi said

"I heard. Well actually everybody heard"

"Oh that's just great"

"I'm sorry" her brother said

"Don't be it wasn't your fault"

"If he could only see how strong you are. Hey maybe you can pound him like you pounded me"

"Ha" Nozomi laughed

Kouichi leaned in and kissed her on the head.

"I have no doubt in my mind that your talent will go to waste"

"Thanks"

Kouichi got back up and walked out of the room

A couple hours latter someone else was at her door

"Who is it?"

"Suki"

"Go away" Nozomi yelled out

"That's not nice" said her sister Suki from behind the door.

"What do you want?"

"The dresses are done and we have to get ready for the dinner party ok."

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I'm not going"

"But father said, Mizuru"

"I don't do what father says!"

_Nozomi's pov _

Nozomi sighed heavily as she stood in Aimi's, her oldest sister, freaken huge pink closet. She was forced from her room to get ready for the dinner party that she had no choice in going to.

This room assaults my senses, with the bright pinks everywhere. It looks like her room was attacked by the pink fru fru fluff monster.

"Mizuru darling come out and see your sister she's just beautiful" said Kita our nanny/ Mother. Actually she was Aimi's real mom. She acts nice to Suki, but really to me and Kouichi she acts like a total bitch.

I stepped out of the closet in my under garments. "My name is Nozomi not Mizuru"

"Oh don't you look beautiful Aimi" Kita said totally ignoring me.

Her dress was bright pink_, of course_. Her long blond hair hung neatly around her face with pink flowers in them. She wore lip gloss and sparkly eye shadow, and really dark eye liner that made her bright blue eyes pop.

She looked at herself in the mirror and winked at her reflection "I do don't I?" she said

_Dear god I'm actually related to this self absorbed bitch. Honestly Aimi wasn't all that pretty. She looked like an old photo that's faded with age. Her face was very pale. She was even a whiter color then white. Her pink lips where a gloomy grayish pink. She had no color what so ever. She also was the size of a toothpick. Sometimes she would starve herself thinking she was fat. Her bones stuck out of her body, and you could also see some of her ribs. Everyone thought that she was the most beautiful sister. I thought she was bitch that looked like a ghost. _

"Ok Suki lets see how you look"

Suki came out wearing a dark green dress that flattered her hazel eyes nicely, but they where hidden behind her glasses. Her light brown Hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. She had a new shade of dark red lipstick and green eye shadow to match her dress.

"Oh beautiful Suki just beautiful" Kita said

"Ok know Mizuru lets see you" Kita turned to me to realize I wasn't dressed

"Mizuru why aren't you dressed"

"Because you called me out here to see Aimi and I'm not MIzuru I'm Nozomi."

"Go get dressed know"

I turned and went back into the closet

"Wait where is my dress?"

"Oh I don't know your father did something with it"

"Then what am I supposed to ware?"

"Your father said to go to your room the maids will give you your dress"

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You better hurry" Kita said

I slipped on a long robe and went back into my room.

"What the?" I looked around my room in surprise. There was about fifteen maids holding dresses and kimono's caring them into my closet, and hanging them up.

"Here you are miss" said one of the maids noticing I had walked in

I turned to her.

"This is the dress your father wanted you to ware"

_Know he is deciding what I ware _

"Ok."

I and two maids stepped into my closet/ dressing room. I took off my robe and I stepped into the dress.

"It's a little puffy don't you think?" I said. This was one of those dresses Aimi would ware, except it wasn't pink. It was a golden yellow, white, and red colored dress. The dress was strapless, and I'm not used to wearing a strapless dress. I never really like revealing clothes. The edge of my dress was fringed with white lace. The dress was golden yellow with red rhinestones on it. My shoulder length crows black color hair hung around my face. I had wore golden yellow shoes with ribbons that went up around my leg and ended in a neat bow just below my knee. They had these shoes especially made for me to hide scratches and broses on my legs that the dress couldn't.

"Please sit down mama"

I sat down on a small stool in front of a mirror. I watched as one maid picked up a brush and dipped it into some blush. The other picked up a tube of lip stick.

"Hold on!" I said standing up "I don't ware makeup"

"But miss?"

"No, no make up"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure!"

Hours latter the guests had arrived at the castle, and it was time to go down and meet them. Kita and Aimi were the first to bite at the way I looked. I could tell as I approached them they were thinking of ways to insult me.

"What a waste of a beautiful dress" Aimi said

"Oh my dear you seriously need some makeup. Some people have natural beauty but you do not." Kita said

_I get it _

Suki, Aimi, kita, and I walked down the steps that lead to the main hall, where there was a group of people waiting for us.

The only person I recognized in the whole group was my brother Kouichi.

"Who are all of these guy?" I whispered to my sister Suki.

"Most of them are Kings, and some are princes."

"Why are they here?"

"I don't know" she answered

"Gentlemen" my father began "let me introduce my daughters. My oldest Aimi, my second daughter Suki, and my youngest daughter Mizuru"

All three of us curtsied as we where introduced. Which I hated doing.

That night

More guests had arrived, for what was supposed to be a small dinner party. I still didn't know what it was for. My father was rather mum on that. As the night went on I found that these guests were the royal families from the other lands.

"Hey you" I said sitting down next to my brother. He smiled at me

"and our we enjoying ourselves this evening?" he asked

"I guess" I said "but the only person who looks like she's having any fun is Aimi."

"Well she is quiet the flirt isn't she" he said

We both looked up to see her laughing and flirting with a group of good looking men. Staring at her I noticed something.

"Do her boobs seem bigger to you?" I asked him

"I feel very uncomfortable about answering that question about my older sister."

"Oh she's just a half sister it's alright"

Aimi was Kita's daughter. Suki was his second wife's daughter. So they were both Kouichi and mine's half sisters. Kouichi and I were born of the same mother.

"Well I still wouldn't know because I'm not much into the shallow skanks"

We both laughed. Kouichi looked up and stopped laughing. I stopped too when I realized my father was staring directly at us. When he realized we were staring back he coaxed his head and acted like he was looking at something else. Kouichi seemed disturbed by this.

"Are you ok?" I asked

He looked at me with this strange look on his face.

"Mizu- I mean Nozomi have you ever gone into father's private study."

"We're not allowed in their none of us are"

"But I snuck in one time" he said in a low whisper

"What was in their?"

"Pictures of our mother" he said

"Our mom?"

"Yeah, and at the very front of the room where his desk is a picture of Him holding me as a young boy only about two years old, and mom holding you as a small newborn"

"What?"

"There were no pictures of Suki or her mom, and none of Aimi and kita."

"Well that's weird"

"Did you know our mother was a maid?"

"Really?"

"Yeah she worked here that's how she meet dad"

"A king married a maids girl?"

"I don't really understand it myself either"

I looked back at our father to see him staring at us again. He quickly looked away when we both looked back.

"Strange" I said

"I don't know if it's that strange" he said "The reason to why can be very simple"

My brother was very smart. He knew things and understood them better then anyone. Most of all he was brave and strong. He's easy to talk to, but hard to understand sometimes.

Around three in the mourning in Aimi's room

I sat in a big leather pink chair rubbing my feet.

"My feet are in agonizing pain!" I complained

Just then the door opened and in strolled Aimi humming a tune. Her feet barley seemed to touch the ground as she walked and she had this dazed look on her face. I was ready to ask her what was wrong until she started pulling out tissue from her bra. I rolled my eyes in both sham and pity.

"ah" she said in a pleasing way as she laid down on her bed. "Weren't the group of men who I was with so hot?"

"They all seemed to be very handsome yes" said Suki

"Oh, my favorite from all of the men father has chosen to be eligible for us is Yasu. I hope he picks me"

"WHA- WHAT?!" I said confused "Eligible like eligible to marry us."

"So that's what tonight was all about father wants to marry us off" Suki said

"Yasu is the King of the wind country, and he is so perfect. Oh I want him. I want him so bad!" Aimi screamed out

"MARRY US?" I said again

" Mizuru would you calm down."

"CALM DOWN, HOW CAN I CALM DOWN FATHER WANTS TO MARRY US OFF. WITH MEN WE ONLY JUST MET AND MY NAME IS NOZOMI!"

"Well I'm twenty five. Aimi is twenty eight." Suki said

"Aimi is Thirty seven" I said

"That doesn't leave this room" Aimi said

"and you're nineteen and women are allowed to be wed at age eighteen. So I guess its ok" Suki said

"OK, IT'S NOT OK. HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK IT"S OK!"

"Because she's in love with the prince of the earth country" Aimi teased causing Suki to blush.

_I don't want an arranged marriage_

AN: Ok so as you can already tell it's a romance, and it sounds like any other romance, but if you're a fan girl or fan boy I'm sure you'll love it. Please review.

Oh and this is probably a little confusing, but Nozomi used to be called Mizuru until she found out her mother named her Nozomi when she was born. Then her father changed it after her mother died, when Nozomi was only two years old.

HOLY SHIT sorry i accidentily deleted my story when i was trying to update chapter three


	2. Sisterly Love

Mission in love

Chapter two: Engagement

Author: Yondaime Hokage Fan 

Main characters: Nozomi and the fourth 

Word Count: 1,483 

Type: Multi-Chapter in Progress

Rating: T for bad words and violence. Some chapters may be rated M for Adult situations like sex. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

Summary:The Fourth Hokage thought he was going on a simple mission. Watch innocent Little girl princess with team as we travel to the wind country, but what if that little princess wasn't so little, and the mission turned out to be not so simple. 

I sat in my bed miserable. I was going to be forced to marry one of the men I saw last night. A man I didn't even know. Kouichi had his arms around her as he tried to calm me down

"There, there Nozomi it's not that bad" said Suki

"Not that bad I don't want to get married to a man I hardly know!"

"Oh stop it Mizuru. Besides none of them will probably want to marry you because your ugly. Ok" Aimi said while she put on her makeup

"Aimi!" Suki yelled

"What it's true no man would want to marry her"

"And no man would want to marry a woman who stuffs her bra!" I told her

Aimi turned back to her mirror blushing.

"Nozomi's right he can't do this. I mean I got to fall in love why can't she? Why can't any of you?" Kouichi said

"Because it's our duty as princesses" said Suki

"It's my duty as a prince to marry a noble woman as well but I wont take any because I want to fall in love and father allowed me to"

"That was easy for you because you're a boy you get more rights" I said

"I despise that fact! I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind right know!" Kouichi said getting up. As he reached for the door handle Kita cam barging in pushing him to the side

"Suki" she yelled in excitement "Come, come quickly"

"What is it Kita?" Suki asked

"Darling quickly put a dress on and brush you hair there is someone here for you"

"Who?" she asked

"It's the prince of the earth country and his father hurry know"

Suki darted up and headed quickly for the closet.

"Kita what should I ware?"

"Your white sun dress" Kita said

Suki put it on and then ran over to the mirror knocking Aimi over and brushed back her hair.

"OW!" Aimi said

"Quickly child come on know"

Kouichi and I both looked at each other

We followed Suki and Kita out of the room. We walked swiftly down the hall and to the front door of my father's Personal library. Kita knocked on the door.

"Yes come in" said my father. You could hear two other people in there with him. Kita and Kouichi walked in.

"Oh, Nozomi wish me luck" said Suki turning to me.

"I can't believe you actually want this" I said to her shocked

"Nozomi listen it's time for you to grow up. That means taking responsibility like marrying people father says you should marry." She said

I looked at Suki confused "Suki that's not responsibility that's doing what father wants you to do."

"Nozomi look at me and understand this. Our responsibility is to our father ok. So you're just going to have to suck it up. Put down the kunai and pick up a needle and thread more often."

"Come Suki" said Kita

Suki turned around and walked into the room shutting the door behind her. While I stood there with my mouth open. I've heard people tell me stuff like that. From Kita and Aimi, but I try not to let them get to me, from my father, but not from Suki.

Kouichi stepped out of the room as she stepped in. He looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

Outside in the garden

"I never heard Suki talk to me like that before."

"I can't believe she would do that to you. She's talking straight out of place. Do you want me to tell dad?" Kouichi said

"No it's fine. I hear stuff like that a lot"

I looked around at the scenery. The garden was one of the only things I liked about my home. If you can call it a home, it's just so big and empty. I would much rather have a smaller house, with a little more warmth in it.

"I remember when you were little and I would have too watch you while you ran around in the garden"

"You say it like it's a bad thing come on you had fun."

Kouichi smiled "it was fun. We would make up stupid games to play and you would make those flower crowns."

"Those were for a game we always played. What was it? Fairies!"

"Oh, yeah. I remember"

"That was the best. Exploring the castle and gardens" I said

"Yeah it was. You know come to think of it you spent most of your life outside Nozomi."

"I know well, I liked it out side, so many birds to see, the smell of flowers, it all just so beautiful. I love flowers, for some reason they always make me happy. Singing also makes me happy too."

"Mom used too sing to" Kouichi said

"I know"

"Dad says your moms little twin"

"He does?"

"Well actually he only said that once to me, but I bet he thinks it every time he looks at you."

We both sat down on a bench and talked for a little longer. Till we heard someone calling us "That sounded like Suki." I said to. We looked around to see Suki running towards us.

"I'm engaged!" she yelled out to me.

Suki's room

Suki ran around her room throwing things into boxes and suitcases.

"I'm going to be married oh I just can't believe it!" she said giddily

"You're going to be married. Oh, I just can't believe you're so happy about it" I said

"Not this again. Nozomi" she complained

"I can't believe after knowing each other only one night you get engaged." I said

"It wasn't only one night I've seen him before at dances and other gatherings"

"But they decided all of this without you all that happened was they called you in and father said 'You _are going to marry this man'_, and then for some reason beyond me you said _yes_."

I looked over at Suki who was sitting in a chair with a happy dazed look on her face.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Nozomi I've just been thinking. Its just seems like it's all a dream. I bet our wedding will be so beautiful, and then we'll have kids and and and- Ooh! I'm just so excited"

"knock knock!" said Aimi from the door way. She stepped in and said "I'm next for sure"

I rolled my eyes. "The last thing I need is for you to be here. Why don't you go make out with your reflection for awhile and leave us alone?" I said

"Oh stop acting so bitter. Green is a very ugly color on you" Aimi said

"First of all I'm not jealous. I'm worried about my sister's happiness, and second of all if green is so ugly why do you always ware it?"

Aimi let out her girly girl _Uh _when I said it

"Would you two knock it off" Suki said

I spit my tongue out at her.

"Oh real mature" said Suki

"I guess this will be the last couple of days we'll be seeing you?" said Aimi

"What?" I said

"Aimi why did you have to go and say that I didn't tell Nozomi yet"

"What?" I said again "I'm never going to see you"

"Well after I leave you'll see me at my wedding and Parties."

"That's it, what if I need to talk to you?"

"Well you could send me mail I promise to always answer as soon as possible"

"Yeah oh well Suki it looks like you and I will have to leave and live happily ever after while Mizuru stays here with brother forever because no one will want to marry her"

"Aimi!"

"It's true"

"Nozomi don't listen to her she doesn't know what she's saying"

"It is true, but I don't care I don't want to marry anyone if I'm not in love"

"It's not true Nozomi!"

"Who will want to marry you even if you fall in love? I'm sure they will much rather marry me."

"Would you two stop it?" begged Suki

AN: I promise either in the third or fourth chapter the characters you know and love are going to start to coming into the story ok, I hope you like it so far. Please review.


	3. Good bye

Mission in love

Chapter three: Good bye

Author: Yondaime Hokage Fan 

Main characters: Nozomi and the fourth 

Word Count: 2,127

Type: Multi-Chapter in Progress

Rating: T for bad words and violence. Some chapters may be rated M for Adult situations 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

Summary:The Fourth Hokage thought he was going on a simple mission. Watch innocent Little girl princess with team as we travel to the wind country, but what if that little princess wasn't so little, and the mission turned out to be not so simple. 

Warning: some things that are not in Naruto are in this fanfiction. Such as trains, carriages, and some people dead in the anime and manga are alive in this fic. 

It had been five days since Suki was engaged. The entire family was heading towards the earth country by train, for the wedding. I sat alone in my little room with its own porch. For most of our journey I stood out on that porch. I had never seen a train with balconies attached to rooms, but I'm glad this train did because if not I might have gone mad. Like I mentioned before being outside always calmed me down and I just loved staring out at the mountains and lakes that we passed along the way. I loved my little room too. It was easier to sleep in for me. You know the room wasn't like huge.

Suki spent all of her time planning her wedding. She had chosen me to be her head bride's maid. She also forced me to choose which color the dresses for the bride's maids should be. I hated doing that so I told her to pick someone else. She chose Aimi to do it and of course she picked a light pink color. Then I had to be fitted for it. I looked stupid in light pink.

Then finally we had reached the earth countries.

The trains whistle blew loudly, waking me up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Looking out the glass sliding door that led out to the porch I could see a really big castle in the horizon.

I got up and walked out onto the porch. I didn't need to hold onto the railing like everyone else because I used my chakra to keep me balanced

Suki ran in and out onto the porch with me. Holding onto the railing.

"Oh isn't beautiful. That's my new home." She said

"Yeah it's huge"

A knock came at the door

"Yes" I said walking back into my room

The door opened and in stepped my father

"Mizuru." He said "when we get to the castle I want you to behave yourself. After the wedding I have some surprises for you. Some you may like others not so much, but like them or not you will accept them with honor and not cause a problem understand"

"I will not promise you anything, and my name is Nozomi"

His eyes angered as he looked down at me. "Don't make me turn to drastic measures with you"

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see"

"Mizuru curse the day you got that attitude"

"I've always had it" I said smiling

My father smiled slightly too

"Suki" he yelled out to her on the porch

"When we get there you will have about an hour alright"

"yes father" she said

At the castle

I had gotten on my dress along with the white gloves and shoes. Kita handed me a bouquet of pink flowers.

"You look beautiful" said one of the maids that worked there

I never really believed it when people say that anymore. I let all the insults Aimi and Kita told me get to my head. Every time somebody says that know I hate it because I feel like they're lieing to me.

I looked at myself for a second and then looked away. I didn't want to know what I looked like.

I stepped into the other room were Suki was getting ready. She wore a beautiful white gown, white gloves and bushel of red roses in her hands.

"Ok is every one ready?" Kita asked

Suki took a deep breath and smiled.

"Brides maids go down first" she said

We all lined up at the door. I got in the back sense I was the head brides maid.

Aimi stuck up her nose up as she walked to the front of the brides' maids and then the doors opened and the wedding began.

After the wedding (Because I'm too lazy to write it)

I walked around outside thinking about everything. I don't really know what just things. Every five or ten minuets my mind would change thoughts. I would think about my brother. Then my mom and my new name Nozomi. My sister, and why she wants to be married.

"Nozomi" said my brother from behind me

I turned and looked at his face expression which scared me.

"What is it Kouichi?"

He walked towards me and hugged me.

"What?" I said again

He pulled away from the hug and then I started freaken out because he was tearing up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed. Tears ran or more like leaped out of my eyes. We all sat in out father's guestroom that was prepared for him.

"NO!" Aimi yelled

"NO!" Kouichi yelled adding to the symphony of disagreements

"IT"S ALREADY BEEN DONE!" my father yelled silencing Aimi and making Kita and her take a few steps back, but his yelling didn't stop me and my brother.

"How can you do this to her you know her just as well as I do?" Kouichi said

My father looked at Kouichi, but didn't look him in the eye. Then he secretly without turning his head that much looked at m, then swiftly turned to look back at my brother's face still avoiding his eyes.

"You know as well as I do that the fire country and the wind country have had countless wars. This marriage could bring some peace it's important"

I watched barley. I was to busy crying. MY father had just engaged me to Yasu the new King of the land of wind.

Late At night

"Come in" said the king of the land of fire

The door creaked open and in stepped Kouichi.

"Yes?"

"How can you do this to her?"

"Yasu is a kind man. He will treat her well"

"You say, but Nozomi couldn't find out on her own she couldn't decide"

"She would have said no even if she did like him because she's stubborn."

Kouichi turned to leave but before going he said one last thing

"Like mom"

Know let us go to our beloved Konoha!

"It so freaken hot!" complained The Fourth Hokage

"Stop complaining and suck it up" said Tsunade

"Easy for you to say, the air conditioner in your room isn't broken"

"Well if it was I could handle it"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"We got a letter from the king asking for the hokage and some ninja he suggests to be bodyguards for his youngest daughter."

"What? I have more important things to do then baby sit. Does he really need me?"

"Yes Arashi he asked specifically for you"

"Damn it!"

"You have no choice so pick your men and go." Said Tsunade

"But I'm the hokage who will watch it while I'm gone"

"The third will"

Arashi crossed his arms and pouted

"Arashi"

"Fine, fine. I'll do it"

"Here" Tsunade said throwing a blank scroll over to him. "The King asks for five more people, so including you that makes six"

"Ok so why does she need grading"

"His daughter has tried to runaway and then tried to kill herself for some reason. Other then that all the letter said was to protect her while she journeys alone to the wind country. He also made it clear he wants someone watching her every hour one the hour. While she sleeps while she's up while she showers everything."

"Great so she's crazy too. How old is she anyway?"

"I don't know I'm only here to help get the people your taking with you ok that's it"

"I'll take my usual team. Kakashi"

"Your short four people

"Jiriya"

"No way you can't have him watching a little girl every day one the hour!" Tsunade said

"He wouldn't touch a child"

Tsunade shot him a look of evil

"Ok he will not be allowed near her"

"Alright so you have four so far you need four more."

"Your going if I have to baby sit so do you"

"I'm sorry I'm already baby sitting a dieing ninja"

"Can't Shizune do it?"

"No because she's going to be helping g me"

"Then I'll take Itachi with me" (AN: In this story Itachi is not evil, but a close friend of Arashi's)

"But who else?"

"How about one of out best Anbu members"

"Who?" asked the fourth

"They're both new but good I've seen them fight. Their names are Aiya and Hina"

"I'll take them then"

"Ok so you got Kakashi, Jiriya, Itachi, Hina and Aiya."

"Yep we get to go baby sit a brat for how long"

"Just a couple of weeks"

"Oh, boy. When does it start"

"They want you on a train heading over to the earth country tomorrow morning."

"ok"

After Tsunade left with the scrolls, Arashi sat at his desk for a minuet or so before realizing.

"Wait tomorrow is my vacation!"

At Ichiraku Ramen

Arashi let out a big sigh of depression. "Why me?" he complained

"What's your problem?" Jiriya asked

"I don't want to bother you with it"

"No, no I'm all ears really"

"Ok, well tomorrow we all got stuck with this mission and"

"Us what do you mean us?"

"Way to listen sensei"

"What mission why haven' I heard about this?"

"Tsunade was supposed to tell you"

"Well she didn't"

"May I go on?" Arashi asked

"Why do I never hear these things?"

"So its tomorrow morning and"

"Morning" Jiriya complained

"Yeah it's in the morning, so don't stay up late drinking sensei know stop interrupting me. Anyway we have to watch the youngest princess as she journeys to the wind country"

"A princess hmm. You didn't mention that"

"Sensei what she's like probably twelve?"

"Damn it!"

"Sorry sensei"

"Well this just sucks. Is everybody going?"

"Yep Kakashi, Itachi, and some anbu girls I've never meet"

"Who?"

"Their names are Aiya and Hina"

"This mission just became fun again"

"Sensei your hopeless"

The next day

The train was going to take off within five minuets. All my things were packed up and on the train. Kakashi was outside helping to load a box of weapons onto the train, even though I thought we seriously wouldn't need them. He walked me, who was lying on the ground.

"Sensei is something wrong?"

"Many things" I said

"Would you like to tell me them?"

"First I stayed up late doing paperwork, second today was supposed to be the beginning of my week off, third this is a pointless c rank mission that the king is making us do because his daughter is a nut."

"Sorry and very true, but maybe when you come back you can get the week off that you wanted"

"Hey you two hurry up and get on the train!" shouted the conductor from the far front"

(The train is a public train there are other people on it traveling for some reason unknown, but the ninja group does have there own seating area)

On the train

We all sat together. Jiriya sat next to Aiya and tried a couple of things, but the ended up face down on the floor because he seriously didn't know what kind of girl he was flirting with. 

We all had already talked for a long time and know it was just quit. All I did the entire trip was stare out the window, eat, work and sleep. Jiriya flirted a little more with Hina.

Aiya was a very nice girl. She had dark blue eyes and light brown hair. She wasn't born in konoha, but in the waterfall village. She came here when she were only eight and became ninja.

I did paper work, and worked on the schedule for the job ahead. While she slept Rin would watch her while I watched the door with Kakashi and itachi would watch Jiriya, and Aiya would be the one who never leaves her side the whole trip during the day

000000000000000000000

AN: Oh boy this story is almost ready to begin, but I'm going to have too put a hold on the story cuz I'm going on vacation. Please review.

000000000000000000000


	4. the meeting

True Love

Chapter Four: the meeting

Author: Yondaime Hokage Fan 

Main characters: Nozomi and the fourth 

Word Count: 1,015

Type: Multi-Chapter in Progress

Rating: T for bad words and violence. Some chapters may be rated M for Adult situations 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

Summary:The Fourth Hokage thought he was going on a simple mission. Watch innocent Little girl princess with team as we travel to the wind country, but what if that little princess wasn't so little, and the mission turned out to be not so simple. 

Nozomi sat in bed watching the rain drip down the window. Her face expression was plan and sad at the same time.

"Nozomi?" her brother said from the door way. "Your guards have arrived are you ready to go?"

Nozomi didn't answer him she just sat up

"You're not dressed" he said

"I'll get dressed" she said in a hoarse voice. Her voice was like this because of all the yelling and crying she's done the past week.

She stepped into the closet, and looked at a dress that was draped over a chair. There was a note on it from the maids saying that her father suggest she ware this. She put it on with no complaints, pulled back her hair into a bun, and slipped on some shoes.

When she came out her brother was still waiting for her. He held out his hand for her, and she took it. It was the little bit of love she's seen all week. They went out of the room and started for the main entice hall.

"Why do I need guards?"

"Because you've tried to run away and kill yourself"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself I was looking for a way out of this family of hell, no offence"

"None taken I agree completely."

Nozomi sighed heavily as the two reached the top of the staircase.

"Nozomi" Kouichi said hugging her "I'm always here ok"

"Right" she said

Kouichi walked down five steppes and turned to her. "You ok?"

"I'll be down shortly" she said with fresh tears rolling down her face

Kouichi stepped back up and gave her a huge.

"I know this isn't easy for you, but father thinks for some reason you'll be happy there even though I doubt that highly"

Kouichi back away from the hug a little and looked down at her

"but you're a strong ninja right? Many ninja hero's go on missions that are life threatening, and so are you"

Nozomi looked at him confused. She wasn't going on a life threatening mission.

"What?' she asked

"It is possible to die from depression you know"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is its how one of my closest friends died"

"Kouichi if that where possible I would have died at age ten" Nozomi said in a low voice

"Yes but this is a different type of death. Your spirit dies when you go into depression."

"That's silly" Nozomi said smiling faintly

Kouichi smiled back and continued down the steps. Nozomi whipped some tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

Back to Arashi

A young man walked down the steps and came to us.

"This is my son and future king, Kouichi" the King said

"I hope you'll take care of my sister" he said "She'll be down shortly"

The king had already made it clear how he wants us to treat his daughter. Like she was a small mouse and we were the hawks. His exact word where _"never take your eyes off her. Even when she dresses, showers, or uses the rest room. I want someone there, a women on her at all times. Understand?" _

The king turned to me "I leave her in your hands. I trust you'll make sure nothing happens and you do not let her out of your sight."

"Yes sir"

He looked up to the top of the steps

"Mizuru!" He said "You've kept us waiting long enough"

And then the most beautiful thing I had ever seen came walking down the steps. That was it. I didn't know at the time it was the feeling of love, my stomach tied up, my heart raced, and my palms sweated. All I could do is stare, as she moved gracefully down the steps. She wore a red dress that touched the ground and held it up in the front as so not to trip. Her hair was pulled back and up in a bun with some strands of hair hanging out. While I stood there with my mouth open like an idiot.

As she took her final step she looked straight into my eyes. I felt something like a feeling of sadness. It was in her eyes. The look of her whole world had come crashing down on her. Her eyes, her beautiful dark blue eyes, we both stared at each other for five full minuets. Of course her look was a look of pure sadness while mine was pure amassment. Jiriya was the one to break the silence though.

"HELO BEAUTIUL!" he shouted running to her and picking up her hand. "What's your name honey?"

"Nozomi" she said in a voice that could make anyone who heard it cry

"Why so glum baby you're with Jiriya the toad sage know"

"That would be my youngest daughter Mizuru" said the king giving Jiriya an evil look

_This is his little girl huh? Not so little anymore_ I said to myself

00000000000000000000000000000000

Every one had gotten on the new train and packed up. I explained my plan on how to watch Mizuru to her father. Then it was time to go. I stepped into my room, put my back against the wall and

SMACK I slapped myself across my face. "WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!"

_What was that feeling? _

000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: and with that the story begins, please review. Remember the less reviews the longer it takes me to update


	5. excuse me do I know you?

Mission in love

Chapter Five: excuse me do I know you?

Author: Yondaime Hokage Fan 

Main characters: Nozomi and the fourth 

Word Count: 1,782 

Type: Multi-Chapter in Progress

Rating: T for bad words and violence. Some chapters may be rated M for Adult situations 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

Summary:The Fourth Hokage thought he was going on a simple mission. Watch innocent Little girl princess with team as we travel to the wind country, but what if that little princess wasn't so little, and the mission turned out to be not so simple. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arashi sat in bed with a cool wet rag covering his eyes. He had decided to take a nap and had finally fallen asleep when his sensei came.

"WHAT WHY CAN"T I BE PUT ON WHATCH!" Jiraiya yelled

Yondaime did this sort of a jester which had three parts to it. First swiftly sitting up in bed. Next jumping twelve inches off of his bed and third falling face first on the ground.

He mumbled something, but Jiraiya couldn't hear him.

"What was that?"

"I SAID YOU ARE ON WHATCH!"

"I meant watching the princess. She could be the one who saves me from my writer's block I need to be able to see her. You get my problem here don't you?"

"No know go away"

"Can I have your shift?"

"No"

"The shift you where supposed to take an hour ago"

Arashi jumped up on his feet. 

"Why didn't anybody tell me it was my turn?"

"Beats me, but come on you look tired why don't you just relax huh?"

"I think I'm going to have some trouble falling asleep after that wake up." He said walking past Jiraiya

"So that's a no?"

"I don't know why I put up with you sensei" Arashi teased

When he was in front of the princesses room Arashi tapped lightly at the door. Aiya opened it.

000000000000000

Arashi's pov

000000000000000

"Hello Hokage sama"

"Aiya how many times am I going to tell you call me Arashi?"

"Sorry"

"Anyway I'm supposed to be watching that small porch thing that's attached to her room right know"

"Ok" she moved aside to let me past. I stopped suddenly

"Where is she?"

"Oh, Hina went with her to get some dinner and Kakashi is helping her"

"Ok" I said sliding the door open and stepping out on the porch. I had never seen a train with little balconies attached to them. I didn't even know that trains could have them I thought they would be kind dangerous for someone who wasn't a ninja and couldn't keep there chakra in their feet to keep them balanced.

I made myself comfortable by sitting on the railing and leaning up against the train. I watched the sun start to fade behind the horizon. It was very peaceful.

'crash' I heard the door being slammed shut. Someone run across the room and the noisily throw the sliding door open and shut it with a bang.

_I seriously need a vacation away from people _

It was the princess. Not noticing me she fell to her knees with her eyes closed and leaned against the railing crying.

"ehhem" I said getting her attention

Quickly she whipped the tears from her eyes and said "Who are you?"

"I'm the Fourth Hokage or Arashi if you would like" I said smiling

She looked up at me and then looked down at the ground not saying anything. It was quiet for awhile.

"so" I said stupidly trying to break the silence "Is something wrong?"

"WHAT ISN"T WRONG!" she snapped standing up "My father wants me to be a perky, makeup wearing, frilly dress liking princess. When all I want to do is be a ninja, and I am a damn good ninja. I could be the fucking Hokage!" she said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me

"Trust me Hokage life not easy."

"Being a princess is not easy!"

"Well sorry"

"WELL sorry? What's that supposed to mean. You saying you don't believe me.

"No I'm just"

"Do you know why I'm going to the wind country?"

"Well no"

"To get married to some king to be ass hole!"

_Why is she yelling at me?_

"All of you men that work under my father are assholes who think women can't do anything except clean, cook, and sew is that it. So women need mangers not men!"

"I don't"

"Oh really? Well what do you know?"

"More then you!"

"hmm" she said like a snotty brat turning away from me.

"The ninja life isn't simple ok it takes a lot of training and strength!" I said loudly

"I have a lot of strength and I went threw the training!"

"Oh really for how long like two weeks did you break a nail!" _oh shit did I just say that _

"How should you know you don't get my life!"

"Yeah it must really be difficult to be you. Sometimes you must lose the bell you use to call your maids and have to yell must hurt your voice huh!" _damit don't take you anger out on her even if she's doing it to you_

I turned in rage unable to take this argument anymore.I walked across the room my face burning red.

"Um Arashi?" Aiya said

"Aiya go watch her" I said

"Ok"

I closed the door behind me and stormed off to my room.

0000000000000

Nozomi's pov

0000000000000

Hours later after her argument with the fourth. Aiya was out on the porch and Hina was asleep curled up in a chair. I lay in bed depressed. My life really does suck. My father had a message sent to me saying I have to learn how to be a proper woman, and learn how to cook, sew, and have manners, and not only did my father send me off with body gourds he sent me with a nanny to argue, for him. Her name is Mai.

She's looks like she's about fifty and is very bitter. She's going to teach me how to be a woman. God could things get any worse. Then it did I let all my anger out on the fourth hokage. The most respected ninja in our head ninja village Konoha.

_Great _

I rolled around in bed unable to sleep.

"Trouble sleeping?" said Hina

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?"

"It's ok Mizuru"

"Nozomi"

"Huh?"

"My name is Nozomi"

"oh I thought your father called you Mizuru."

"Ok let me explain. When I was two my mother died, and apparently she had named me Nozomi, but my father changed my name to Mizuru, and when I found out I changed it back to Nozomi."

"I see well, I like Nozomi better then Mizuru too it's very pretty"

"It's not that it's that my father thinks he can control me"

"I see"

"He just sent me a message saying that I have to become a proper woman and learn manners. I don't want to I don't want to be me anymore I want to be like you."

"you want to be me? Oh no seriously bad idea." 

"I mean to be a ninja"

"Oh right"

"what do you mean?"

"I'm a good ninja, but I have bad balance, I have a hard time keeping focuses and I'm a total klutz"

I looked at her puzzled a little.

"Well while you where talking with Mai I accidentally spilt my hot tea on Kakashi"

"Hahha" Nozomi giggled

"I'm glad to see you smiling" Hina said "you seemed very upset awhile ago"

"My father is such an idiot"

"No I mean with Arashi. Did he do something?"

"No I started it. The fourth was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and I took my anger out on him.

"oh?"

"I didn't mean too I just…I couldn't help it. I guess I should apologies"

"Don't worry that will be easy. He's very nice and very easy to talk too, but do it tomorrow it's late"

"ok"

I rolled over

_Hina's nice._

_00000000000000000000000_

The next day

00000000000000000000000

I rolled over in bed and rubbed the sand from my eyes. Slowly opening them I saw a man outside on the little veranda. His long white jacket with flames on them blew to the right. His spiky blond hair seemed to dance on his head as the wind blew threw it. It was him the fourth. Great I thought I would have time before I did this better get it over with. Why is admitting your wrong always so hard.

I got up and slipped on a thin long-sleeved robe that went down to my knees over my tang top and long baggy pants. I took a deep breath before opening the sliding glass door. The blond hokage looked behind him and then promptly turned his head pretending not to notice me.

"Don't pretend you didn't see me" I said

He turned around and look at me.

"Yes?" he said

"Ok so our first discussion ever didn't go that well. It was a stupid and totally random fight between two people who didn't even know each other and I'm sorry."

He thought for a minuet.

"Oh come on what do I have to do get down on my knees and beg." He then smiled showing an expression of agreement, and I shot him a look that said please don't make me

"Ok apology accepted" he said "Know lets try this again. My name is Arashi Uzumaki its nice to meet you princess Mizuru"

"My name is Nozomi"

"your name is Nozomi?"

"Yes"

"But your dad"

"Screw my dad"

Arashi smiled and laughed when I said it

"What?"

"You're a very special princess aren't you?" he said

I blushed "What do you mean?"

"When I think princess I don't think of a girl like you"

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"No I mean this in a flattering way. I just don't think the youngest most beautiful daughter of kind would have a potty mouth"

"Most beautiful?" I said with my face getting even brighter

"Uh, I…I mean. Well, you know what I mean. Like um yeah and you know" Arashi stuttered

Someone tapped on the glass door behind the two. It was Mai

"It's time for her lessons" she said

I took hast for the door and slid it open and closed getting out of that awkward moment.

"Are you coming?" she asked Arashi

_Why would he need to come?_

He pointed at himself "Me?"

"Yes I don't see any other ninja that are here to protect her around do you?"

Arashi came with us.

0000000000000000000000000

AN: well it's just getting started. Please review I beg you. I love writing this and I only have three reviews.


End file.
